Up The Hill And Down We Go
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: Dai Shi is defeated, but are the others? Who knows how many are still lurking around the corners. But, that'll just make things harder on our favorite Wolf Master, especially when he learns a shocking surprise! RJxOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no clue where the idea for this came from, but I liked it. So, here it is. Please read and review!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Hanna Mica and I am the Crocodile Master. Dai Shi has been defeated and life has returned to normal. Well, as normal as normal can get living with RJ._

_Life right now is exciting. Considering my loving and crazy boyfriend is up to his normal antics. Right now, he is working on a new pizza experiment. I don't know how this one will turn out because most of his experiments don't do so good. Occasionally one will turn out pretty good. Like the one that was dubbed The Mica Roadhouse Experience. The first time he tried to make it, it didn't turn out so good. However, the next day before I went to get some food for what his older sister, Cara-Lynn, called 'A crazy man's Party' for his birthday; I made my own version of the experiment using my mom's recipe for beef enchiladas and my grandma's recipe for mango salsa. In addition, when I got back, there wasn't any left! When I went upstairs, I found him eating the last slice. Evidently, he loved it. When we put it on the menu, the customers loved it, too._

_Although Theo wasn't too keen on making it. Hell, it took Cara-Lynn, RJ, Lily, Casey, Mackenzie, AND me to persuade him. That boy sure is stubborn. I'm surprised his animal spirit isn't the mule._

_Almost forgot! I haven't told RJ anything yet, but since Valentine's Day is coming up soon, I'm going to tell him then._

_I'm pregnant!_

_I'm surprised that Lily and Mackenzie are the only ones that figured it out. Plus, Mackenzie is blind! That just comes to show that some men need someone to put some things in their faces before they'll see it. I'm only about three months along, but I need to tell him._

* * *

RJ's eyes went wide as he read his girlfriend's last entry in her diary. She was pregnant. How could he have not realized it? Sure, she wasn't that far along; but she did seem to be eating some of the weirdest combinations.

_'I hope nothing goes wrong,'_ RJ thought, placing Hanna's diary back on the table where she left it.

The Wolf Master went to go sit in his green chair, reclining to sort out his thoughts before he was pulled into a deep slumber.

_'Hello, RJ,'_ the motherly voice stated, from behind him.

"Mom?" RJ asked, turning to where the voice came from.

_'It's me, RJ,'_ She answered, a smile on her face.

She looked just like she did before she passed. Long, wavy brown hair, big green eyes, and flawless skin. Her name was Veronika.

"Where am I?" The master asked, looking around at the surroundings.

It appeared as if they were in a forest, standing by a clear stream.

_'Don't you remember it? It's where I used to take you and your sister on picnics before I passed,'_ Veronika answered, walking over to the stream. She wore a long, silky white robe with butterflies and flowers adorning it. _'It was also where I met your father years ago.'_

"Is this why you brought me here, Mom?" RJ asked, walking to stand by his mom.

_'No, Darling,'_ She stated, kneeling down and placing her hand in the water. _'I brought you here so I could warn you.'_

"Warn me of what, Mom?" The Pai Zhua Master asked, confused as he looked to his mother.

_'One of the sole surviving Phantom Beast Generals is planning to rid the world of the last of the Pai Zhua masters,'_ she told him, looking up at him, regret in her eyes.

When what Veronika told him sunk in, "Hanna!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while, but I just didn't have any ideas. So, this is just to get my mind flowing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Still in the forest with his mom, RJ could hear His Snowflake's voice from around him.

"Hanna!" RJ called out, looking around the forest. "Hanna!"

'She can't hear you in here, Honey,' Veronika stated, looking up at her son. 'This is your subconscious.'

"Well, how do I get back, Mom?" the Wolf Master asked, looking to his mom.

The brown haired woman looked in the opposite direction as a wolf came into the area, walking up to RJ. 'He will take you back,' she answered as she stood up.

The wolf bit his hand, causing a vortex to open up and pull RJ through it.

RJ jumped as he came back to the world of the consciousness. "Hanna?"

"It's me, RJ," She answered, confused as RJ sat forward. "What's wrong?"

"My mom just spoke to me," He answered, still in shock.

"Okay, run that by me again," Hanna asked, confused as she crouched down in front of her boyfriend.

"Mom spoke to me by pulling me into my subconscious," He replied, running his hand through his hair.

The next question that came from the albino's mouth made him stiffen, "Who was reading my diary?"

The Wolf Master's eyes darted to the floor, knowing Hanna had figured it out. Hanna nodded, reaching out to take his hand in hers, "How much of it did you read?"

"Enough to know that you're pregnant," He answered quietly as he looked up at His Snowflake.

A small smile made its way onto her face, "So, do you want the baby?"

RJ looked up at her, shocked, "Of course I do. You know that I want to have a child with you."

RJ leant forward, his lips meeting hers. The Crocodile Master brought her hands up, entangling them in his soft brown hair. RJ reluctantly pulled away for air, but he rested his forehead against hers.

"A child born of our love," He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Since when did you drop the crazy shell?" She asked a hint of a smirk on her face.

"You know, My Snowflake," He whispered, taking her hand in his.

"Whenever it's just us," She answered, laughing. "You have never been one for showing emotions openly, Hun."

"Exactly."

"RJ, you need to-" Cara-Lynn said coming up into the loft, but she cut herself off as she saw RJ and Hanna. "What's going on?"


End file.
